Cake is Better
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: The soul mated best friends Shea and Tiffani go from making a cake to ending up in Ouran High School. Can the host club deal with these two? Who will Shea and Tiffani end up with in this interesting school? Cake is not the only sweet thing in the school.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"You know, finals are the school's way of torturing us," Tiffani said to Shea as they sat in a coffee shop after finals.

"True, I wonder if the teachers congregate together to discuss the best way to torture our minds with education," Shea said and Tiffani looked around the coffee shop.

"I wish I had cake," Tiffani said as she poked at the muffin she bought earlier when she bought coffee.

"You already had coffee, cake would just make you scarily hyper," Shea said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I like being scarily hyper though," Tiffani said before hearing somebody saying that pie was better than cake. "Oh no, they didn't," Tiffani thought before standing out of her seat.

"Tiffani, what are you doing now?" Shea asked when Tiffani stood up from her seat. Shea stood up as well when Tiffani approached some guys with a determined expression on her face.

"Cake is so much better than pie," Tiffani said and the guys froze before looking at her.

"Pie is better," the guy that spoke earlier said looking Tiffani straight in the eyes.

"No, cake is better," Tiffani said as she and the guy glared at each other.

"Tiffani, not this argument again," Shea said as she checked her watch to see what time it was.

"But these people need to see that cake is so much better than pie," Tiffani said with a pout before she was dragged away by Shea.

"If it will make you feel better, we will make a cake when we get back to your house," Shea said before they got into Tiffani's car.

"Yay cake," Tiffani cheered totally forgetting about the argument earlier over cake and pie. Shea shook her head before Tiffani pulled out of the parking lot and drove to her house.

The two of them stepped out of the car before Tiffani dragged them into the kitchen. Shea felt her arm was about to be pulled out of its socket. "Tiffani, I need both of my arms to help you make a cake," Shea said and Tiffani let go of Shea's hand.

"Oops sorry, just excited. I haven't made a cake in a while," Tiffani said with a smile as she danced around the kitchen to grab the ingredients.

"How long ago was a while?" Shea asked as she grabbed the cake mix out of the cabinet.

"A day ago," Tiffani said innocently before skipping over to Shea holding the eggs for the cake.

"You're blood is going to turn into sugar," Shea said before telling Tiffani to calm down before she dropped the eggs.

"Well then at least I'll be sweet even in death," Tiffani said before she poured the cake mix into the bowl. Shea cracked the eggs with a laugh.

"Death by blood turning into pure sugar, that one will be new for the mortician," Shea said and Tiffani gave her a playful shove.

"Let's just focus on the cake now," Tiffani said as she started to mix everything together.

"You're mixing it wrong," Shea said before taking the bowl away from Tiffani.

"How can you mix it wrong? You just stir it all up," Tiffani said as she took the bowl back.

"I said you're doing it wrong," Shea said as she grabbed the bowl, but Tiffani refused to let go. They both pulled on the bowl before gasping when the bowl flew into the air.

"This is going to be messy," Tiffani muttered as the blow flew into the air.

"Great, your fault," Shea said before the bowl fell down and the cake mixture fell all over the two of them. The mixture was not fully mixed so some of the cake mix floated in the air making it where Tiffani and Shea could not see around them well.

"Stupid," Shea yelled at Tiffani before they both fell to the ground slipping on cake mix.

It was quiet before some random person's voice was heard gasping. "What have you two done? Your father will be so upset. Now I have to clean this mess up. You two go upstairs and get cleaned up before your father gets home from work," some woman that Shea and Tiffani had never seen before. Tiffani's eyes grew wide when she realized that she and Shea were no longer sitting in Tiffani's kitchen. They were now sitting in an elaborate kitchen that looked like it belonged in one of those high class cooking magazines.

"Get upstairs," the woman dressed as a maid said and shooed Tiffani and Shea out of the kitchen. Shea's eyes grew wide when she and Tiffani left the kitchen and entered an even more dazzling dining room.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto," Tiffani said and Shea smacked her on the back of the head.

"Oh and don't hit your sister," the maid yelled before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Sister," Shea muttered slowly before Tiffani and Shea gave each other a shocked expression.

"Where in the world are we?" Shea hissed as they left the dining hall and headed upstairs through the beautiful mansion where they magically appeared.

"Are you sure we are in our own world?" Tiffani asked as they found two bedrooms beside each other that had Tiffani and Shea's style in them.

"No idea, but who is our dad if we are sisters?" Shea asked as she entered her room, which was the closest. Tiffani followed right behind her.

"Not sure, but whoever he is has a good job because this place is huge," Tiffani said motioning with her arms to the huge mansion they were in.

"Are you sure we're not crazy or was there something in that cake mix?" Shea asked as she sat down on the yellow bedspread.

"Well I know you're crazy, but I doubt there was anything weird in the cake mix," Tiffani said with a shrug before dodging a pillow that Shea threw at her head.

"So where are we exactly besides in a big beautiful mansion?" Shea asked as she noticed a computer on a desk in her room.

"Well let's find out, shall we?" Tiffani asked as she ran over to the computer chair.

"Oh girls, you're new uniforms for school have arrived," the maid from earlier said happily as she entered Shea's room. Tiffani and Shea froze at the computer.

"What school are we going to again?" Tiffani asked and Shea stepped on her foot, which made Tiffani yelp.

"Sorry about that, she's kind of scatterbrained today," Shea said but the maid chuckled.

"It's fine Miss Shea. Miss Tiffani always forgets things, but you and your sister are going to be starting at Ouran High School tomorrow," the maid said before setting down the two yellow marshmallow dresses on Shea's bed. The maid left with a bow before leaving the room.

"No way," Shea said before she and Tiffani started screaming their heads off and jumping up and down while hugging each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

"Miss Shea, Miss Tiffani, your father is home," the maid yelled and the screaming immediately stopped coming from Shea's room.

"What's our dad's name?" Tiffani whispered to Shea who looked at her with a frown.

"How am I supposed to know?" Shea asked and went to throw another pillow at Tiffani.

"Well I don't know," Tiffani said before they heard the maid yell for them to come downstairs.

"Well we need to find out quick," Shea said as they left her room.

"I can look at his wallet and then put it back in his pocket," Tiffani whispered as they spotted a tall brown haired man with a smiling face when he saw his two sixteen year old daughters coming down the stairs.

"Hey dad," Tiffani said with a smile as she ran down the stairs and hugged the man. The man hugged back with a cheerful laugh while Tiffani snuck his wallet out of his pocket and saw his name on his license. His name was Eric Williams. Tiffani quickly put the wallet back in the pocket before letting Shea get pulled into a hug by Eric.

"His name is Eric Williams," Tiffani whispered to Shea after she was released from the hug.

"So are you two ready for your new school?" Eric asked his daughters.

"Can't wait," Shea said as she felt Tiffani throw her arm around her shoulders.

"One question though, do we have to wear the yellow marshmallows that the school likes to call the uniform?" Tiffani asked and Eric chuckled.

"I knew you would hate the uniforms so that is why I also got you two the male uniform," Eric said and both girls cheered.

"Just ask Renee for the other uniforms," Eric said before he excused himself to go put his briefcase in his office.

"I guess Renee is the maid," Shea said and the two of them started searching the house, which they discovered to be a lot bigger than they thought.

"Where is she?" Tiffani whined as she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

"Right here," Renee the maid said from behind the two girls. Both screamed bloody murder before glaring at Renee.

"What was that for?" Tiffani yelled while Shea yelled, "Why didn't you tell us you were behind us?"

"I was having too much fun sneaking behind you," Renee said and Shea and Tiffani stared at each other before laughing.

"You're awesome," Tiffani said before standing back up.

"So dad told us you would know where the male uniforms for Ouran High School are," Shea said and Renee smiled.

"Of course, follow me," Renee said leading the two girls back down the hall to their rooms. Renee ended up leading the girls to their rooms and the yellow dresses were now replaced with the male uniform from Ouran.

"We walked around this huge place and they were here all along weren't they?" Shea asked and Renee nodded with a big smile.

"My poor feet," Tiffani cried as she sat down and kicked off her shoes.

"I'll wake you two up tomorrow bright and early for school, go to bed early," Renee said before leaving Shea's room.

"Ew bright and early plus me do not equal anything good," Shea said and Tiffani laughed. "Oh hush you morning person," Shea said and threw a pillow at Tiffani.

"I'm only a morning person after I have coffee," Tiffani said as she dodged the pillow. Tiffani grabbed her shoes and uniform before smiling at Shea. "Well I'm going to check out my new room, see you in the morning. Night," Tiffani said with a wave before leaving Shea's room.

The two girls spent the new few hours checking out their rooms and getting ready for bed. Shea wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible, because she had no idea how early was early in Renee time.

Early in Renee's time meant six in the morning. Tiffani was the first person to be woken up by Renee. Renee turned on Tiffani's bedroom light, which made Tiffani yell in shock and hide her head under the covers.

"Evil," Tiffani yelled before Renee turned back off the light.

"Waffles are in the kitchen," Renee said cheerfully before heading to Shea's room.

"Alright, you're not too evil," Tiffani said as she got out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw stacks of waffles with butter and syrup all over them. Some waffles had chocolate chips, but Tiffani went straight for the regular waffles.

"Miss Shea, wake up I made your favorite, waffles," Renee said sweetly to Shea before hearing Shea grumble about waffles. Shea got out of bed and walked like a zombie to the kitchen where Tiffani was happily munching away on the waffles.

"Hardcore waffles," Tiffani said with a cheer before pushing Shea's plate of chocolate chip waffles towards Shea.

"Hardcore waffles," Shea said with a happy sigh as she sat down and took a bite of the waffles.

"I knew you two would want your favorite food on your first day of classes at a new school," Renee said as she entered the kitchen. Eric soon entered as well.

"Morning kiddos," Eric said and gave each daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"That we will have to get used to," Tiffani and Shea thought at the same time before saying, "Good morning dad."

"Are you two excited about school?" Eric asked and Shea shrugged.

"Yes," Tiffani cheered and nudging Shea with her elbow. Tiffani waited a moment and then Shea remembered whom all they could see today at school.

"Very excited," Shea said before finishing her waffles.

"Well you two better go get ready for school and please behave," Renee said before shooing Tiffani and Shea out of the kitchen. Tiffani managed to swipe her and Shea a cup of coffee before they were kicked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, well this will be different yet exciting," Shea said as she accepted the cup of coffee from Tiffani.

"Yes it will, now let's spice up these uniforms," Tiffani said before she ran into her room to get into her uniform. Shea smiled before walking into her room to get ready as well.

Tiffani slipped on the pants, shirt, and blazer. She left the tie on the bed though. Tiffani unbuttoned the top two button of the shirt and slipped on her black leather necklace. She put on her neon green converses and brushed her hair.

Shea put on her uniform and slipped on her grey converses. She also left the tie off and put on her favorite charm necklace. She unbuttoned the top two buttons as well on her shirt.

"Ready," Tiffani and Shea said before they grabbed their bags that Renee had by the front door. They wished their father goodbye before jumping into the limo that was waiting for them outside.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

"I still love that this place is pink, but it is so big," Tiffani said looking at the school through the limo window as the limo sat in front of the school.

"Well at least we don't have to wear the yellow marshmallows like all the other girls," Shea said and Tiffani let out a sigh of relief.

"Hate those things," Tiffani said shuddering at the sight of the dresses.

"Me too," Shea said before the driver opened the back door. Tiffani and Shea stepped out and immediately a few eyes were on them.

"Oh goody people that like to stare," Tiffani said to Shea with a roll of her eyes. Shea laughed before the two of them headed into the main building of the school.

They made their way to the office hearing little whispers here and there throughout the halls as they walked. Tiffani and Shea ignored the gossip that was spreading like wild fire through the school. The two of them entered the office and received their schedules plus their homeroom information. The office woman gave them a few weird looks because of the clothes, but soon Tiffani and Shea were leaving the office and escaped the looks.

"What is up with everybody?" Tiffani asked as she resisted the urge to glare at someone.

"Well it could be that we changed the way the male uniform looks or that we are actually wearing the male uniform instead of those horrendous things," Shea said and motioned to the female uniform.

"I pick the latter," Tiffani said before she looked at their schedules and homeroom information. "Well we better go to homeroom before we are late," Tiffani said and she and Shea started hunting for their classroom.

Shea found the room first and Tiffani went to walk in before she dashed back out into the hallway. "What is your problem?" Shea whispered to Tiffani who had a big smile on her face.

"The twins and Haruhi are in there," Tiffani whispered and Shea froze before smiling.

"Well that's even more reason to go in there," Shea whispered before she grabbed Tiffani's arm and made her walk into the room.

The teacher and students paused when Tiffani walked in with Shea following her inside the room. Immediately whispers filled the room and Tiffani just looked at Shea with a small frown. Shea just held in a laugh at Tiffani's look. Shea knew that her friend could not stand gossip.

"Oh you two must be the new students, Shea and Tiffani Williams," the teacher said snapping out of his pause.

"That's us," Shea said as the teacher approached them. Shea was hoping that they would not have to introduce themselves, but that hope flew out the window when the teacher turned to the class.

"Introduce yourselves to the class before we start the lesson," the teacher said and Shea sighed before going first. She just wanted to get this over.

"Hi, I'm Shea Williams. I like reading and listening to music. If you want to find out anything else then get to know me," Shea said with a shrug before moving so Tiffani could be stared at by the class.

"Hey, I'm Tiffani Williams. I love writing and watching movies. Anyways, like Shea said earlier, if you want to know anything else then get to know me," Tiffani said with a smile before looking at the teacher.

"Thank you girls, you can take a seat at the back two desks," the teacher said and pointed to the last empty desks in the room before focusing on the board.

"Sweet, back of the classroom seats," Tiffani said before she and Shea headed to the back. Most of the students stared as they walked past.

As they were walking to the back of the classroom, a pencil slid off someone's desk. Tiffani picked the pencil up from the ground since she was in front. "Here you go," Tiffani said with a smile as she held out the pencil to surprisingly Haruhi.

"Thanks," Haruhi said with a small smile as she took back the pencil.

"Welcome," Tiffani said before Shea pushed her to the desks. Shea did not want the teacher noticing that they had not taken their seats yet.

After they had taken their seats, they looked around the room and caught some of the students looking back and whispering at them. Shea heard their last name mentioned a few times and she wondered what exactly their father did. Tiffani was just looking at Haruhi and the twins a few times.

The twins did not seem too interested in them, but that was to be expected. The twins did not show much attention to people that they did not know or were not friends with them. The twins were spending the whole homeroom period bugging Haruhi.

Tiffani looked at Shea and Shea immediately grabbed a notebook. It was either time to draw an awesome comic about a muffin fighting off evil vegetables or plan how they were going to get into the host club and become friends with the hosts.

"Muffin first, and then after lunch we will plan the other part," Shea said and Tiffani laughed quietly when Shea went into drawing mode.

The next few classes were spent with Tiffani taking notes here and there and Shea working on the awesome comic. The comic was almost done when Haruhi approached the two of them before the lunch bell. Tiffani looked away from the comic with a smile when she saw Haruhi in front of their desks, which Tiffani had pushed together earlier in the day.

"Hello my name is Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Tiffani said and shook Haruhi's hand before nudging Shea. Shea was still lost in her drawing world. The muffin was successfully destroying the evil vegetables though.

"Nice to meet you," Shea said with a smile as she shook Haruhi's hand.

"So what did you think of classes?" Haruhi asked as she took a seat close to them.

"They were fine so far, school is school," Tiffani said with a shrug and then Haruhi caught sight of Shea's comic.

"Did you even pay attention?" Haruhi asked a little shocked.

"Tiffani did, I'll read her notes later," Shea said and Haruhi looked at Tiffani's notes, which were fine but there were a few doodles along the edges of the paper.

"Aren't you worried about your grade?" Haruhi asked after setting the notes back down on Tiffani's desk.

"On the first day of school, not yet," Shea said with a shake of her head, which caused Tiffani to laugh.

"So what time is lunch?" Tiffani asked before the lunch bell rang. "I guess it's now, yay," Tiffani said with a little cheer at the end. Haruhi looked at Shea with a raised eyebrow, but Shea just shook her head.

"Don't mind her, she's always hungry," Shea explained to Haruhi, who looked at Tiffani.

"So would you like to eat lunch with us?" Tiffani asked Haruhi, but next thing she knew Haruhi was being dragged away by the twins.

"Guess that's a no," Shea said as she grabbed hers and Tiffani's bento boxes.

"That makes me sad, but reading this comic will make me happy," Tiffani said dramatically before grabbing the comic and she read it on the way to the lunchroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

Lunch went by quickly because when Shea was able to get Tiffani to stop eating they were able to come up with some plans for getting to know the host club members. The first obvious plan was to just go in and destroy something 'accidentally', but Shea argued that their father would just pay off the price.

The next plan was they could go in and act psycho like Renge, but that might backfire on them. "I know we're crazy, but we're not that crazy," Tiffani had said so that plan was crossed off the list.

"Wait, I have an idea. We both like cooking, especially cakes and little pastries. Why not go talk to the club and become the bakers for the club? I know with us cooking Kyoya wouldn't have to pay for professionals to come cook. Anyways, we can cook just as good as the bakers that are cooking now," Shea said and looked at Tiffani, who was frozen in her seat.

"You're a genius," Tiffani yelled before hugging Shea tightly.

"Well at least now we have a plan," Shea said before the bell signifying lunch was over sounded through the school. "Come on, time to go back to class," Shea said as she stood up from the table.

Tiffani followed her humming a little tune in her head, which went from just humming to humming and dancing in the hallway to the classroom. Many students watched Tiffani dance behind Shea. Shea was used to Tiffani just breaking into dance. One time Tiffani broke out dancing at the bank one early morning. It was safe to say that Shea was not surprised at Tiffani right now.

The teacher was already in the classroom when Shea walked in and Tiffani danced in behind her. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at Tiffani with looks that she was a little crazy.

"Tiffani, enough dancing, anyways what song were you dancing too?" Shea asked to snap Tiffani out of it as they headed to their desks.

"Oh I was humming and dancing to "Dip It Low" by Christina Milian," Tiffani said cheerfully as they took their seats.

"Probably not the best song to dance to in school hallways," Shea said and Tiffani shrugged with a smirk.

"Too late now," Tiffani said before she started taking some notes. Shea looked up and noticed that the twins were sneaking little glances at them, but mostly at Tiffani. Haruhi was also looking at them every now and then. Shea would smile when Haruhi looked at them.

"This might be easier than I thought," Shea thought before she started another little comic in her notebook.

After the last class of the day, it was time for clubs or free time. Shea and Tiffani waited in a hallway close to the third music room instead of going in first thing after the bell. They did not want to be stampeded by a bunch of crazy fan girls.

"Well let's go," Shea said when the coast was clear. They both walked over to the door and when they opened it, a bunch of rose petals hit them in the face. Tiffani laughed at Shea, who had one stuck on her nose. There was a ton in Tiffani's hair though.

"Welcome princesses, wait princes, wait," Tamaki said in his normal way but then he became confused when he saw Tiffani and Shea in the male uniform.

"Oh we're princesses, just not the damsel in distress kind," Tiffani said with a smile and a wave.

"So what is your type?" Tamaki asked as he got in their faces with a rose in his hand.

"Well we didn't come here for a host. We actually came here to propose something that would benefit your finances," Shea said and she saw Kyoya's glasses gleam, which meant he was thinking.

"What are you proposing?" Kyoya asked as he moved Tamaki out of the way.

"We're better than the bakers you have working in the kitchens back there, and we would work for free since we like baking so much. You would gain more money if you cut the bakers you have now and hire us since we'll work for free," Shea said and Kyoya opened his scary black book full of numbers.

"Why would you work for free?" Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"Because we don't want or need money and this place seems really fun," Tiffani said before letting Shea finish.

"Also once you try our cooking you will never want anyone else to cook for the club," Shea said with a small smirk.

Kyoya was silent for a moment before he said, "We will discuss if you are hired or not later, but now I want you to prove your baking skills." Kyoya then handed them a list of things to make. Tiffani and Shea smiled at each with a victorious look in their eyes as Kyoya led them to the kitchen. The other bakers in there looked at the girls before leaving for a break since Kyoya dismissed them for a little bit.

After Kyoya left the kitchen, Tiffani and Shea immediately got to work baking the dishes on the list. They were in their element in the kitchen making the cakes and treats on Kyoya's little list.

"This is easier than I thought it would be," Shea said and Tiffani nodded as she was icing one of the cakes and then placed strawberries on top.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they try this stuff," Tiffani said as she grabbed another cake from the oven.

Shea was making a tray presentable with all of the desserts when they were finished baking. Tiffani cleaned up the small mess they made before she grabbed the tray with all of the desserts. Shea grabbed the plates and silverware and opened the door for Tiffani.

The hosts looked over at the kitchen door when they stepped out. Honey's eyes lit up when he saw all of the cakes. Tiffani and Shea had to hold in the cute noises they wanted to make when they saw how adorable Honey looked right now.

Some of the hosts were dealing with customers, but they politely excused themselves so they could taste test the treats Shea and Tiffani made. Shea and Tiffani stood side by side, as the hosts tried all of the desserts.

"So good," Honey said after trying a bite of each cake. "I like their cakes better," Honey told Kyoya cutely before he ran over and hugged Shea and Tiffani.

"Thanks," Tiffani said as she and Shea smiled at each other.

"Alright, you two are hired as the bakers, but you will receive no pay," Kyoya finally said after discussing with Tamaki.

"That's fine with us," Shea said to the host clubs with a smile as Tiffani hugged her.

"My name is Shea Williams and this is my sister Tiffani Williams," Shea introduced herself and Tiffani to the host. The host club soon introduced themselves. Inside their heads, Tiffani and Shea were doing a big happy dance.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

The hosts went back to their tables and Tiffani and Shea made their way back to the kitchen to fix more desserts. When they were in the kitchen away from everyone else, they finally did the happy dance they wanted to do earlier.

"That was easier than I thought," Shea said as she and Tiffani jumped up and down holding hands.

"This is going to be great," Tiffani said before she started making another cake.

"How about we listen to some music?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded happily, as Shea turned on the radio that was in the kitchen. Tiffani and Shea were dancing to the beat as they moved around the kitchen. Soon enough both of them were singing as well.

The hosts paused when they heard singing and music coming from the kitchen. Most of the customers were leaving by now since it was time for closing. The twins and Honey were the first few to go to the kitchen door. They cracked the door open and looked inside. Their eyes widened a little when they saw both girls dancing and singing.

Honey giggled cutely as he ran into the kitchen. "I want to dance too," Honey said before he grabbed one of Shea's and Tiffani's hands and started dancing with them.

The two girls laughed as they danced with Honey and did not even look at the kitchen door to see the entire host club staring at them now. "Daddy wants to join," Tamaki cried dramatically in his usually way as he rushed into the kitchen. Shea yelped as Tamaki grabbed her hands and started spinning around the kitchen with her.

"Tamaki-san, I'm getting a little dizzy," Shea said while Tiffani was laughing at Shea while dancing the tango with Honey.

"Hmm," the twins said together before they grabbed Kyoya and started whispering in his ears. Kyoya was silent the whole time, but he was writing away in his notebook at a fast pace.

Honey saved Shea from Tamaki, who was still spinning around the room with her. Shea had little swirls in her eyes from being so dizzy. Tamaki looked at Tiffani to be his new dancing partner, and Tiffani happily grabbed Tamaki's hands so they could dance. Tamaki's smile lit up brighter than what his smile normally is.

The snap of Kyoya's notebook shutting made Tiffani and Shea look over at him. Tiffani saw the twins smirking at her and Shea, which caused her to shrug. Shea was looking at Kyoya though wondering what he had wrote in his notebook.

"Hey, what are you three planning?" Tiffani asks being blunt as she approaches the twins. The twins are still just smirking as they stand beside each other.

"You'll find out," Kaoru started and Hikaru finished, "tomorrow."

"Alright, well I guess we better go," Shea said before Honey gave her another hug.

Tiffani looked like she wanted to do something funny to the twins, but Shea grabbed her by the back of her shirt and started dragging her out of the third music room. Tiffani waved goodbye before she and Shea disappeared from sight of the host club members. The two of them ran to the limo and jumped inside.

"Well that was a good day," Shea said as she and Tiffani started fiddling around with stuff in the limo. They were having a blast in the limo now that they had time to actually look around the limo. Earlier that day they were too excited to actually check out the limo.

"So I wonder what Kyoya and the twins have planned," Tiffani said as she lied down on the limo seats.

"No idea, but I'm a little excited to find out," Shea said before she noticed that they were back home. The rest of their day went by without any problems. Well they did decide to prank the maid. They hid some fake eyeballs in the dryer with the dried clothes. They put gummy worms in the macaroni that the maid had cooking on the stove. They also placed a weird clown doll in the maid's room. All of these things made screams of outrage and fear erupt through the house at different parts of the afternoon and night.

Their father was confused before the distraught maid threw the clown doll out of her room and slammed and locked her door. Eric shook his head before he went to his daughters' rooms.

"Girls, please don't prank Renee. You know she can't take your pranks," Eric said looking into Tiffani's room, which was where Shea and Tiffani were sitting and talking on Tiffani's bed.

"Well who can we prank then?" Shea asked and they smirked at their dad.

"Definitely not me," Eric yelled before he ran to his room. He loved his daughters but their pranks were even too much for him sometimes.

Shea and Tiffani busted out laughing at their father before they went to their own rooms. They both fell asleep still wondering what Kyoya and the twins had planned for the next day at the club.

The next morning was uneventful for Shea and Tiffani. They both slipped on their uniforms and walked down the stairs to grab breakfast from the kitchen. Slightly soggy cereal was sitting in two bowls on the table waiting for them. Renee was fixing their father a warm breakfast and the two of them sighed.

"No more pranks on Renee," they both thought at the same time as they ate a little bit of their cereal.

After the boring and cold breakfast, the two of them ran into the limo and the driver took them to school. The ride to school was with Tiffani and Shea still trying to wake up. They made it to school without any problems and walked to the classroom. Haruhi greeted them and the twins were smirking at them.

"Let's just get classes over with," Shea said with a groan before they sat down in their desks. Classes went by a little slow, but both Tiffani and Shea kept themselves occupied by drawing or writing things in notebooks. Tiffani would look up from time to time and see the twins looking at her. Tiffani would just smirk at them before looking back at her notebook.

Shea was thinking about Kyoya. Kyoya was definitely going to be a hard cookie to crack. She would have to get close to him first and then she would be able to start showing him that she understands and accepts him. "This will be fun," Shea thought before the last bell of the day rang. It was now time for clubs.

The two girls made their way to the club at their own pace. They knew better to be late, but they were not going to run like the twins and Haruhi were. Haruhi was forced to run though. Shea and Tiffani finally entered the host club a few minutes before the club opened for business and they saw dressing rooms set up in the corner of the room.

"What are those for?" Tiffani asked before she yelped when the twins pulled her into one dressing room. "Hey, where are you grabbing?" Tiffani yelped again as the dressing room door shut.

Shea looked at Kyoya who was staring at her. Shea saw him motion to the other dressing room and Shea entered it on her own. There was no way she was letting the twins in the dressing room with her. Tiffani was still yelping every now and then even though Shea knew on the inside that she was loving the fact that the twins were in there with her. She knew Tiffani was not shy about walking around in her underwear so the twins seeing Tiffani in her underwear was not a big deal.

"What is this?" Shea yelled as her calm attitude disappeared when she saw the lacey short frilly dress on a hanger in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

"I'm not wearing this," Shea yelled as she went to leave the dressing room, but she found the door was locked from the outside.

"Well at least it is not pink," Tiffani yelled as the twins were trying to put her in the black frilly dress.

"The apron will be pink," Kyoya said from outside with a smirk.

"Why can't we just wear our uniform?" Shea yelled through the door of the changing room.

"This is the uniform for the club so you must wear it," Kyoya said in his serious voice.

"Fine, but I'll get you back for this," Shea whispered as she put on the dress. A pink apron was handed to her when she exited the changing room. She looked around for Tiffani, who was just now exiting the changing room with the twins. A pink apron was already over her dress.

"I'm not wearing heels, converses or barefoot is my final answer," Tiffani said as the twins walked towards her with high heels. A pair of black high heels was sitting in front of Kyoya and he was looking towards Shea.

"Same with me, converses or no shoes," Shea said as Tiffani jumped behind Shea. The twins were wearing smirks on their faces as they looked at Tiffani.

"But you two would make daddy so happy," Tamaki said as he gave his famous pout towards Shea and Tiffani.

"Well daddy, why don't you try wearing the heels and then let us know what you think of them?" Tiffani asked sweetly towards Tamaki.

"Well daddy's aren't supposed to wear heels," Tamaki said and Shea joined Tiffani's pouting. "Alright daddy will wear the heels so his two new daughters will wear the heels too," Tamaki proclaimed as he grabbed the heels from the twins. Tamaki put them on and stood up. He tried to take a few steps before he fell over in pain.

"And that is why we refuse to wear the heels," Tiffani said even though Shea just did not want to wear heels while cooking. She was fine with heels any other time. Tiffani just loathed high heels.

"Mother, don't make them wear heels," Tamaki yelled at Kyoya as Honey tried to help Tamaki get the heels off his feet.

"They have to wear them since I bought them," Kyoya stated and Shea just looked at Tiffani, who was about ready to run as far away as possible.

"I'll wear the heels if you do not make Tiffani wear them," Shea said as she stared steadily at Kyoya.

"Fine, but you will have to make these desserts to pay back for the other pair of heels," Kyoya said handing Shea a list of desserts.

"Those are probably his favorites," Tiffani whispered to Shea.

"Well then we need to make them extra special," Shea whispered back before the hosts went to their areas to be ready for the customers.

"Sounds good to me, but some time during the club I want to bug the twins," Tiffani said and Shea just nodded before they both disappeared into the kitchen.

They started to work fixing the desserts, but Tiffani was growing bored and a little antsy. She wanted to go do something fun, like go bug the twins. Shea was taking the tray of desserts out of the kitchen while Tiffani was wheeling a cart of tea out of the kitchen. Tiffani headed for the twins' section while Shea headed for Kyoya's section.

The twins smirked when they saw Tiffani approaching. "Time to play which one is which game," the twins announced together and the girls at their section looked excited. The twins put on matching hats when Tiffani stopped in front of them with the cart of tea.

"Can you guess," Kaoru started and Hikaru finished, "which one is which?"

"You're Kaoru and you're Hikaru," Tiffani said and pointed correctly. the twins were frozen in their tracks for a moment. Haruhi was the only other person at the school that could correctly point them out.

"Close your eyes and do it again," Hikaru said not knowing if he liked the fact that Tiffani got it right or not.

"You just got a lucky guess," Kaoru said as Tiffani closed her eyes with a shrug. The twins ran around switching places and then they told Tiffani to open her eyes. "Now which one is which?" Kaoru asked and once again, Tiffani pointed correctly.

"Well how did I do?" Tiffani asked with a smile as she passed out tea.

"You got it right, both times," Hikaru said slowly as he looked at his brother.

"Awesome, well it's not that hard to figure out since you two are both so different," Tiffani said before she excused herself to go back to the kitchen to fix some more tea and desserts. She left the twins standing there in surprise and their customers were whispering about how hard they found the game.

While Tiffani was over playing the twins' game, Shea was walking over to Kyoya's table with all of the desserts that Kyoya asked for. He did not have any customers right then so he was typing on his laptop.

"I brought all of your favorites," Shea said with a smile. Kyoya looked away from his laptop to look at the treats on the tray and then up at Shea.

"I never said these were my favorites," Kyoya said as Shea set the tray on the table.

"You didn't have to say they were. It wasn't hard to figure out that these were your favorites. You wanted to be repaid for the shoes so of course you would ask for desserts that you enjoy," Shea said as she set a slice of cake in front of Kyoya, but not where it was in the way of where he was typing on his laptop.

Kyoya took a bite of the dessert before nodding his head. "The desserts are satisfactory," Kyoya said before looking back at his laptop.

"Glad you like them, well time to get back to work," Shea said with a smile before she turned to walk away.

"You will wear those heels every day at the club," Kyoya's voice said from behind her. Shea looked around and tried to hide the smirk on her face.

"Not a problem," Shea said before walking again towards the kitchen. Shea could feel Kyoya's eyes on her as she walked away.

"Finally, I can get out of this dress," Shea whispered when the school day was over and clubs were closing.

"I actually like the dress, but there was no way that I was going to wear those heels," Tiffani said as she and Shea were cleaning up their mess in the kitchen. They finished up and walked out of the kitchen to see the twins whispering to Tamaki.

"Oh my wonderful daughters did such a great job today," Tamaki exclaimed loudly out of nowhere when the twins and Tamaki spotted Shea and Tiffani leave the kitchen.

"You were talking about us," Shea said flatly and Tiffani laughed at the frown on Tamaki's face.

"Not anything bad," Tamaki wailed as he tried to hug them.

"We're not really mad. We just like to tease you daddy," Tiffani said as she petted Tamaki's head. Tamaki looked up before attacking Tiffani with a hug. "Ah Shea, help me," Tiffani yelled as she was being squeezed to death by Tamaki.

"You did that to yourself," Shea said as she stood by Kyoya.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

The two friends went home after Tamaki released Tiffani from the hug. Their dad welcomed them warmly. After giving their dad a hug, the two raced to the kitchen for some food. Renee was not prepared for the stampede of two hungry young girls. Renee screamed as the kitchen was attacked.

After they grabbed something to eat, the two of them yelled hello to Renee before heading up to their rooms. Shea and Tiffani were in the mood for pulling pranks tomorrow to the hosts. Tiffani pulled out their plotting notebook and highlighters before they started to work making the plan.

The night and morning passed quickly as they finished making the plan and slept. They rushed out of the house as soon as they were ready for the day. Renee made sure to stay out of their way when they rushed through the kitchen. Eric received quick hugs before his daughters disappeared into a limo.

The beginning of classes was surprisingly boring. The two friends were expecting the twins to do something, but they had smirks on their faces. "Wonder what they have planned," Shea whispered to Tiffani and Haruhi, who both shrugged.

Before it was time for lunch, Tiffani and Shea snuck out of the class to put their plan into action. They rushed to the host club where they knew everyone ate lunch. Today they were also supposed to eat lunch here, but their prank would be ruined if they waited for the lunch bell.

Tiffani watched the door while Shea ran into the kitchen to where the hosts' lunches were sitting in the refrigerator. Shea grabbed all of them and replaced them with the ones she and Tiffani made yesterday at home.

Shea and Tiffani then rushed back to the classroom, but they stopped at the office to grab some papers so they would not be considered suspicious when the hosts discovered the prank. The prank was going to be cute for most of the members, but funny for others.

The lunch bell ran and the members headed to the third music room. Shea and Tiffani were walking with Haruhi, who jumped between them before the twins could drag her away. Haruhi had her lunch in her hands so she would not be affected by the prank, which she did not know about.

Tiffani and Shea took a seat at a table with Haruhi as they dug into their own lunches. The hosts soon sat down and opened their bento boxes. Their eyes widened when they saw what was in there. Honey's food was shaped like a bunny. Mori's food was shaped like a man doing kendo. Tamaki's food was shaped into the word dad. Kyoya's food was shaped into the word mom with pink rice behind the food. The twins' food was shaped into cats.

"Who did this?" the twins cried out while Honey and Tamaki were going crazy about how cute their food was. Kyoya was gripping his chopsticks tightly in his hand. Shea was wondering if he was going to snap the chopsticks in half. Mori just started silently eating his food.

"Look mother, our food is so cute," Tamaki cried out happily with tears flowing down his face before he laughed at the twins. "You two have cats," Tamaki said before the twins tackled him.

"I got a bunny," Honey said happily before he pouted. "I don't want to eat the cute bunny," Honey said before he then decided to just eat the bunny.

"Who did this?" Kyoya whispered before he called someone.

"Maybe we should run," Tiffani whispered to Shea, but Haruhi heard them.

"Nice prank," Haruhi whispered to them and they both smirked down at her.

"Ah," Tiffani yelled as a net appeared from above and trapped her, Shea, and Haruhi.

"What are you doing?" Shea yelled as she tried to get out of the net.

"You two did this," Kyoya said as he walked over to the three of them under the net.

"Did you two make these lovely gifts? Oh Haruhi, daddy will save you," Tamaki cried before he dove under the net.

"That's not helping," Shea yelled as she finally got out of the net and so did Tiffani. Haruhi and Tamaki were now stuck under the net. Haruhi was trying to get out, but Tamaki had a tight grip on her and he was getting them more stuck in the net.

"Kaoru, Hikaru," Kyoya said and the twins grabbed Shea and Tiffani. "We are going to a pool tomorrow so you will need swimsuits," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. The twins held onto Tiffani and Shea while hundreds of bathing suits appeared.

"Haruhi will not be wearing those," Tamaki cried out as Haruhi finally struggled out of his hold and out from under the net.

"You are not picking out what I wear," Shea yelled at the twins who had run off and returned with something that just looked like a bunch of string.

"This is for you to wear," the twins said to Tiffani as they held a red bikini, which really did look like a bunch of string. Tiffani's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"You better pick another one or I'll put a bunch of soy sauce in your bento next time," Tiffani said as she threw the red bikini far away.

"You will wear this one," Kyoya said beside Shea. Shea looked over and Kyoya handed a pretty black swimsuit that would look great on her.

"I can deal with this," Shea said with a shrug before she saw Tiffani helping the twins pick out a swimsuit. Shea was happy though that Kyoya picked out a cute and reasonable swimsuit. Tiffani was still having to deal with the twins, who were trying to get her in an extremely revealing swimsuit.

"How about this one?" the twins finally asked holding up a cute blue swimsuit.

"Cute," Tiffani said happily before she hugged the twins and then walked off with the bathing suit.

The twins were still before they ran over to Haruhi and were throwing swimsuits at her. Tamaki was trying to catch them and throw them back. Haruhi just shook her head before grabbing a swimsuit.

"My daughters will not be exposed like this," Tamaki yelled and Tiffani smirked when she saw a Speedo lying nearby.

"Hey dad, why don't you wear this? I know Haruhi would love it," Tiffani yelled as she threw the Speedo at Tamaki. Tamaki caught it not really knowing what it was. Tamaki held up the purple Speedo and his face turned bright red. His eyes grew dizzy as his soul flew up above his head before returning to his passed out body.

The twins looked at Tamaki before they leaned against each other while dying with laughter. "Tama-chan, do you not like purple?" Honey asked as he poked Tamaki's stomach while holding his bunny toy in his other hand.

"I thought he would like purple," Tiffani said before she looked over at Haruhi, who was blushing a little bit.

"Tiffani, no more throwing Speedos at people," Shea said while the twins were putting the purple Speedo on Tamaki's head.

"But it was fun," Tiffani said with a pout towards Shea.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

The next day was a no school day so the hosts were meeting up and picking up a few people. Haruhi was picked up first and then the hosts were off to go pick up Shea and Tiffani, who were sitting bored in the living room.

"Hey, we should prank Kyoya today," Tiffani said and Shea smirked over at her.

"What did you have in mind?" Shea asked before she saw Tiffani hold a black notebook in her hands. The black notebook looked exactly like the one that Kyoya was always writing in. "He'll probably kill us, but this will be great," Shea said as she and Tiffani finalized their prank.

The doorbell rang and Renee beat the two girls to the door. "Renee, we wanted to get the door," Tiffani whined while Shea waved at the hosts that were standing in front of the door.

"It's my job to get the door," Renee said while Tiffani pouted at her.

"But you always get the door and I want to get the door sometimes," Tiffani said before Shea sighed and grabbed the back of Tiffani's shirt.

"Come on," Shea said while dragging Tiffani towards the limo and threw Tiffani inside. Tiffani went flying into the limo with their bag for the pool in her arms.

"Wee," Tiffani yelled before she disappeared into the limo.

"So who is ready to go to the pool?" Shea asked with a smile before Tamaki went to grab her. Shea's eyes widened before she dove in the limo to get away from Tamaki.

The rest of the hosts got inside and surprisingly the twins surrounded Tiffani. Tiffani gave a smile to Shea, who sat calmly by Kyoya. "You two are so cute," Tiffani mouthed to Shea, who resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Tiffani.

"Well you are in a twin sandwich," Shea mouthed back and Tiffani smirked.

"I like being in a twin sandwich," Tiffani thought she mouthed, but she actually said it aloud. Shea smirked when the twins slowly looked at Tiffani with sly glances. Tiffani's face was bright red. Shea chuckled when the twins got right in Tiffani's face.

"I see you enjoy watching your friend be embarrassed," Kyoya said and Shea looked over at him. He had an emotionless look on his face but there was a little twinkle in his eyes.

"Well she isn't embarrassed much so it's fun to watch when she is," Shea said with a smile at her friend, who was trying to escape the twins' clutches.

"How are you liking the club?" Kyoya asked and Shea was excited that Kyoya was making a conversation.

"It's great. Everyone has such different personalities that all of you mesh well together," Shea answered while a few yelps from Tiffani were in the background.

"You and your sisters personalities mix well together as well," Kyoya said and Shea nodded with a small laugh. She was still having to get used to the fact that she and Tiffani were sisters here.

"We're sort of like you and Tamaki," Shea said and she saw a thinking look appear in Kyoya's eyes. Silence ensued between them before Kyoya gave a small smile.

"It does seem that way," Kyoya said and Shea smiled before she focused on Tiffani.

"What are you doing?" Tiffani yelped when Kaoru was holding her still and Hikaru was trying to take off her shirt.

"We're just checking to make sure you wore the bathing suit we picked out," Kaoru explained while Hikaru smirked at her.

"You could have waited till we got to the pool," Tiffani yelped when her shirt was thrown off her and to the floor of the limo. When Hikaru's hands trailed across her stomach to the button on her shorts, Tiffani threw a look at Shea.

"Alright you can molest her later, we're at the pool," Shea said and the twins paused long enough for Tiffani to run free. Tiffani grabbed her shirt and ran as fast as she could out of the limo and to the building holding the pool.

Shea was one of the last few to get out and so was Kyoya. She almost jumped when she felt one of his hands rest on her lower back while they walked towards the pool. Shea was too happy to say anything so she just enjoyed his hand being there. She knew he would remove his hand if she tensed up or said anything.

"This pool is amazing," Tiffani yelled before she tossed her shirt on a sunbathing chair and she took off her shorts.

"Daughter, don't take off your clothes in front of everyone," Tamaki cried at Tiffani as he raced forward.

"Why not, it's just a swim suit. It's not like I'm getting naked," Tiffani said and Tamaki's face went bright red again.

"Cannonball," Tiffani yelled as she took off running towards the pool and jumped up to do a cannonball in the pool.

Shea took a seat at a nice table with Kyoya and soon drinks were brought to them. "This is nice," Shea said allowing herself to relax in the chair and she felt one of Kyoya's legs touch one of hers.

"So it meets your expectations? I know your father owns many hotels in tropical regions," Kyoya said and Shea finally knew how her father was so rich.

"It's perfect," Shea said in answer with a smile as she looked around. Tiffani was waving at her to get in the water and Kyoya took this moment to get his black notebook out on the table.

Shea ran over to where Tiffani was swimming and jumped in the pool. "Ahh," Tiffani yelled when a bunch of water hit her in the face. "This means war," Tiffani yelled as she splashed Shea with water when Shea resurfaced.

Haruhi was happily watching Honey and Mori swimming around. Honey's little float was adorable. The twins were now chasing Tamaki with water guns. After the splash war, Shea gave the signal to Tiffani.

Tiffani got out of the pool and looked at Kyoya's notebook, which he left alone since he had to use the restroom. Tiffani grabbed his notebook and put it in her and Shea's bag. She then grabbed the fake notebook out of the bag and sealed the bag.

"Wow, Kyoya, I don't see how you can understand all of this stuff," Tiffani yelled loudly as she held the empty notebook in front of her while Kyoya was coming back to the table. Tiffani was standing over where she knew crocodiles were. She was not too close though.

"This is giving me a headache, oh well," Tiffani said and went to move back towards the table, but she slipped and the notebook flew out of her hands. One of the crocodiles jumped up and swallowed the notebook.

Everyone froze and the only noise was the crocodile burping. "Oops," Tiffani said with a nervous laugh and Shea looked angrily at Tiffani to hide her laughter. Shea was glad Tiffani did the prank because she did not want Kyoya angry at her.

Shea was almost dying with laughter at the rage on Kyoya's face. "I promise I'll get you a new notebook. I'll get you a pretty pink princess notebook that sings girly songs and it'll be all good," Tiffani said before she took off running screaming her head off. Kyoya had speed-dialed one of the security guard teams and they were all chasing after Tiffani. Kyoya was in the lead though.

"So was that really his notebook?" Hikaru asked Shea in a whisper.

"No, but he doesn't need to know that yet," Shea whispered back and Hikaru ran off to tell Kaoru, they were both laughing soon.

"Honey, save me," Tiffani screamed as loud as she could and Honey took off running.

"I'm coming Tiff-chan," Honey yelled as he ran with his little float around him.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I also own Eric Williams.

Story start

"Oh look what I found," Shea said later when she looked in their bags. Shea smiled at Kyoya, who looked thankful that his notebook had not been destroyed. Tiffani was cowering behind Honey when Shea walked over to Kyoya with his notebook in her hand.

Kyoya gently accepted the notebook from Shea and looked inside. A breath of relief left him when he saw all of the data that he was writing earlier. "It was just a joke," Tiffani muttered and Kyoya gave her a glare.

"Thank you," Kyoya said softly to Shea before he acquired his usual stern look and looked at Tiffani.

"Don't give me that look young man," Tiffani yelled before yelping and hiding behind the twins at the look she received from Kyoya. "Help me get away from him or calm him down and I'll do what you want," Tiffani whispered to the twins, who smirked at her in agreement.

Tiffani grabbed Shea and they raced towards the limo that the twins called for them while the twins distracted Kyoya. "Why did you drag me along?" Shea yelled once they were in the limo.

"Reflex," Tiffani said with a shrug before locking the limo doors and the limo drove away from the pool.

"Well he can still get you tomorrow at the club," Shea said and Tiffani's eyes grew wide.

"Crud," Tiffani said before she started messing around with the buttons in the limo.

The next day, Shea entered the third music room with a happy smile. Tiffani crept in behind her wearing a cloak to hide from Kyoya. Tamaki screamed when he saw Tiffani, who he thought was Nekozawa.

"You should have brought a puppet," Shea said and Tiffani snickered.

"I forgot," Tiffani said before she ran into the kitchen at a look from Kyoya. "I'll never do it again. I'll leave your precious black book alone," Tiffani screamed in terror before disappearing into the kitchen.

Everyone in the club froze as they stared at the kitchen door. Shea shook her head before smiling and saying, "Hey everyone."

"Hello Shea," Haruhi said with a smile before Shea waved and entered the kitchen. She entered to find Tiffani holding a bag of marshmallows in one hand and a marshmallow in the other. "What are you doing?" Shea asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tiffani looked down at what was in her hands before looking back at Shea. "Well I was going to use these to attack Kyoya if he came after me, but since he didn't well then I'm going to eat them," Tiffani said before sticking the marshmallow in her mouth.

"Well I'm sure Kyoya won't kill you in front of the customers so time to work," Shea said before grabbing a marshmallow out of the bag.

"I'm keeping these close by just in case," Tiffani said putting the bag of marshmallows by her work area.

Shea laughed at Tiffani before she started working on a cake.

"I'm bored," Tiffani said and Shea looked away from the cupcakes she was decorating.

"What do you want to do? There is not much that we can do in here," Shea asked before focusing back on the cupcakes.

Tiffani paused before a smirk grew on her face. "Let's dare each other to do stuff," she said while taking a cake out of the oven.

"I'm daring you first," Shea said as she set down the cupcakes on a tray.

"Bring it on," Tiffani said as she took off her apron.

"I dare you to dress like a boy, go over to the twins, grab Kaoru, kiss him, and then say to Hikaru that Kaoru is your lover and no one should touch him," Shea said grinning mischievously at Tiffani.

"That's easy," Tiffani said with a laugh as she ran out of the kitchen and to the changing rooms. She changed out of her dress and into the male uniform. She put on a hat and fixed her hair under it so she would look like a boy. Shea stepped out of the kitchen with the tray of cupcakes so she would not look suspicious just standing around to watch Tiffani do the dare.

Tiffani snuck out of the changing rooms and the third music room. She then opened the third music room and walked over to the twins with a frown on her face. The twins were in the middle of their brotherly love act, which made this even better. Tiffani grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled him away from Hikaru. Hikaru and Kaoru looked shocked for a moment at the person who just pulled Kaoru away.

They did not know it was Tiffani. Shea was watching with shock as well to play along, while everyone else stared in silence. Kaoru went to say something before Tiffani pulled him into a kiss. Tiffani wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist and put her other hand on the back of his head. Her fingers ran through his hair as she kissed him.

Hikaru's jaw dropped and Kaoru was in a bit of a daze when Tiffani pulled away from the deep kiss. Tiffani looked straight at Hikaru and made sure that her voice was boyish sounding. "Keep your hands off of my lover," Tiffani growled before giving Kaoru another kiss. Hikaru looked like a fish while Kaoru just slowly raised a hand to his lips when Tiffani spun around and left the room.

"Takashi, I didn't know Kaoru had a lover," Honey said cutely up to Mori who was staring silently.

"Ah," Mori said in a tone that said he did not know either. Excited whispers and giggles erupted in the room and Shea made her way back to the kitchen. Tiffani snuck back in and changed into her dress when no one was looking. She ran into the kitchen as sneakily as she could. On her way to the kitchen, she saw Kaoru sitting next to Hikaru who was asking him who was that.

"That was perfect," Shea said laughing after the kitchen door closed behind Tiffani.

"It's your time now," Tiffani said with a smirk and Shea listened curiously at what she was going to have to do.

"I'm not running around naked," Shea said in a blunt tone since Tiffani was taking a while to come up with her dare.

"That's my job anyways," Tiffani said and they both laughed. "Alright, I know what I want you to do. I dare you to go out there to Kyoya and try to feed him a bite of his favorite cake," Tiffani said triumphantly.

"You mean feed him like a little kid?" Shea asked Tiffani with a crazy look.

"Well you don't have to make any airplane or train noises but yeah like a kid," Tiffani said and laughed.

"There is no way I'm going to make airplane or train noises," Shea said but sighed as she accepted the tray holding Kyoya's favorite cake. She gave Tiffani a small glare before leaving the kitchen. Tiffani followed her with a tray of strawberry cake. Tiffani headed over to Honey and Mori's table with the tray. She was going to have front row seats to this dare.

Shea made her way to Kyoya's table and prayed that she would survive. "Kyoya-san, I made your favorite cake, but it cooked a little differently this time. I was wondering if you would try a bite for me and see if it tastes the same. I'm not an expert on this type of cake like you are," Shea said as she held out the fork with a bite of cake on it towards Kyoya.

Kyoya looked away from his notebook to look at Shea. He then looked at the fork holding the cake before looking back at Shea. She gave a little smile to keep from being nervous. She felt as if a bunch of butterflies were dancing in her stomach.

Kyoya was silent before he leaned forward and ate the bite of cake off the fork. Shea was surprised before moving the fork away. Kyoya chewed and swallowed the cake before looking back at Shea. "The cake tastes the same," Kyoya said before going back to his notebook.

"Well that's good," Shea said with a smile before setting the plate of cake down on the table. She set the fork down as well, but a hand on top of hers stopped her from moving away from the table. Shea looked at Kyoya wondering what was going to happen next.

"I'm busy at the moment and do not have time to eat the cake, but with your assistance I will be able to," Kyoya said throwing a smirk Shea's way. Shea froze before she took a seat the offered chair by Kyoya. She could tell Kyoya was not kidding when he placed her hand on top of the fork again.

Tiffani was giggling between Mori and Honey. She was trying to muffle her giggles in Mori's blazer. "Tiff-chan, why are you giggling so much?" Honey asked cutely while Mori looked down at the two.

"Shea and I are playing a little game," Tiffani said with another giggle she tried to smother in Mori's blazer so her voice was a little muffled.

"Can I play?" Honey asked cutely and Tiffani smiled at him.

"Are you sure you want to?" Tiffani asked and Honey nodded excitedly.

"Alright this is what I dare you to do," Tiffani whispered the dare in Honey's ear. Honey smirked deviously before his bubbly look returned. He jumped off the couch before disappearing into the room where everyone kept their stuff.

Tiffani smiled innocently at Mori, who was shaking his head, before she disappeared back to the kitchen. Shea joined her later looking like a bright red tomato. Shea was embarrassed about having to feed Kyoya, but it felt so right to be by Kyoya's side even if he was smirking the whole time at her.

"Who did this to my bear?" Tamaki's yell sounded at the end of the club period. The two in the kitchen ran out to the main area of the music room. Tamaki was holding his stuffed bear, which was dressed in a pink bunny costume.

Tamaki's sad face made the two girls bust out laughing and Honey gave them a little smile. Shea looked at Tiffani as if asking if Honey really did that and Tiffani nodded with a wink.

"What a crazy day," Haruhi said from Mori's side before Tamaki tried to hug her because he was upset and needed comfort.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Well this has been a great day, but we need to go," Shea said before three people saying wait made Tiffani and Shea pause. Shea felt a gentle hand grab her wrist and lead her into the hallway. Tiffani yelped when two sets of hands grabbed her and led her backwards into the dressing rooms.

"Why do we always go into the changing rooms?" Tiffani yelled out before the door was shut.

"Privacy," Hikaru yelled before the hallway door closed as well. The rest of the club members looked at each other wondering what was going on between Kyoya and Shea and between Tiffani and the twins.

Shea looked up at Kyoya curiously. She watched as he took off his glasses and put them in his back pocket. Shea was getting a little nervous yet excited when she saw his glasses off his face. When Kyoya took off his glasses, it always meant something fun.

Kyoya leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Shea on the wall. He got even closer and rested his forehead against Shea's forehead. "Does this bother you?" Kyoya whispered.

Shea went to shake her head but resisted when she noticed how close their lips were. "No," she whispered and their lips lightly brushed against each other.

"Good," Kyoya whispered before he crushed their lips together and passionately kissed Shea. Shea's eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself in the kiss.

"I love when he takes off his glasses," Shea thought before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Tiffani looked at Hikaru and Kaoru curiously after they locked the changing room's door. "What is it?" Tiffani asked before Kaoru put one of his fingers on her lips to silence her.

"We'll ask the questions, you just nod or shake your head to answer," Kaoru said and Tiffani just gave a small nod to show she understood. Kaoru caressed her lips with his finger before he pulled his finger away from her.

"Do you like both of us equally?" Hikaru asked with his arms crossed as he leaned back against the locked door.

Tiffani nodded her head before focusing on Kaoru who looked ready to ask the next question. Kaoru was leaning against one of the walls of the room as he looked at Tiffani. "Would you ever date two people at the same time?" Kaoru asked with a slight blush.

Tiffani nodded and winked at the two of them, which made both of them blush a bit. "So if we were to ask you to be our girlfriend, would you say or in this case nod yes?" Hikaru asked and both of them were looking at Tiffani waiting for her answer. She grabbed one of Hikaru's and one of Kaoru's hands and pulled them towards her. She quickly and lightly kissed each of them on their lips and whispered, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," the twins whispered before they alternated kissing with Tiffani.

"What are those three doing to my two new daughters?" Tamaki cried looking at Haruhi as if she had the answers.

"Don't look at me for the answers, I don't know what they're doing," Haruhi said as she grabbed her backpack. Tamaki ran and cried in his corner while cultivating mushrooms. Haruhi went to open the door to leave, but Kyoya opened it from the outside before she could open the door. A blushing Shea followed behind Kyoya into the music room.

Shea looked around the room and saw that Tiffani and the twins were still missing. She walked over to the dressing room door and banged on the door. "Alright you two, let her breathe," Shea yelled and the lock on the door clicked open. The door opened to two smiling twins and a breathless Tiffani.

"Close the door," Tiffani said with a pout and Shea just grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"You can talk to them later, we need to go home," Shea said before waving goodbye to everyone. Kyoya's hungry look made her blush and walk quickly out of the room while dragging a pouting yet waving Tiffani behind her.

The two girls heard Tamaki curiously asking the twins and Kyoya what they had been doing. "I don't think you are ready to learn that yet father," Kyoya said with a smirk before the girls were too far away to hear anything else.

"So is he a good kisser?" Tiffani asked Shea once they were home in the living room watching a Star Wars movie.

"He was amazing. How were the twins?" Shea asked with a smirk.

"Oh they were fun," Tiffani said with a wink before they both dissolved into laughter with light blushes on their faces.

"I wonder what happens next," Shea said and both girls grew quiet. They both jumped when their phones went off at the same time. "That was weird," Shea said before they answered their phones.

After a few minutes and a few words, both girls hung up their phones and looked each other. "Were you just asked out on a date for this Saturday night?" Tiffani asked and Shea nodded.

"Were you?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded.

"Sweet," they said at the same time and hugged each other.

"What are we going to wear?" Tiffani yelled and both girls ran to their rooms to look through their closets.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

The rest of the week flew by and Shea and Tiffani were getting even more excited for their dates on Saturday. Their poor closets had been raided multiple times while the girls were trying to decide what to wear for the dates. The whole week their dad and the house cleaner were trying to get information about the boys, but Shea and Tiffani never gave much detail. They just told their dad and the house cleaner the basics about Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Wait a second, you're going out with twins at the same time?" their dad asked Tiffani, who gave a big smile.

"Nothing wrong with that," Tiffani said quickly before she ran away.

"How many are you dating at once?" he asked as he looked at Shea for her answer. Shea held up one finger before she calmly walked back to her room with a smile.

The girls were trying to calm each other down when it was finally time for their dates. Shea was wearing a cute dress and Tiffani was wearing a cute skirt and top. Their dad wanted them to wear heels, but that was a fight that did not end well for him. Tiffani and Shea were happily wearing some comfortable and cute sandals.

"Are you nervous?" Tiffani asked Shea while they were sitting in the living room waiting to be picked up by their dates.

"Maybe a little, are you nervous?" Shea asked and Tiffani just put a hand on her stomach.

"If these evil butterflies in my stomach are any indication then yeah I'm pretty nervous. We just had to pick the guys that can be the sexiest of the group," Tiffani said which caused Shea to laugh.

"We just have good taste in men," Shea said and Tiffani smiled. The doorbell ringing made the girls jump before they listened attentively for who was on the other side of the door. The maid answered the door with a smile on her face, even though both girls knew that they would receive smirks from the maid later that night.

"Oh you must be Shea's date, please come inside while I fetch her," the maid said before she left the entrance way and entered the living room. "Have fun Shea," the maid said with a smirk before shoving Shea out of the living room. "You're next," the maid said with a devious look in her eyes at Tiffani.

"I'm scared," Tiffani whispered to Shea before Shea was forced out of the living room. Shea composed herself before walking to Kyoya, who looked sexy in his outfit for the date. He was wearing a nice pair of dark pants and a white short-sleeve shirt that complimented his figure and complexion.

"You look lovely tonight," Kyoya said to Shea as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Thanks, you look good as well," Shea said with a small hue of red on her cheeks. Kyoya smiled a little bit when he saw the blush on Shea's cheeks before he held out his arm for Shea to loop hers through. Tiffani and the maid watched from around the corner as Shea and Kyoya left the house.

"So what do you think they are going to do tonight?" the maid asked Tiffani, who just shrugged before she yelped when the doorbell rang again.

"We need a different doorbell," Tiffani said before she watched the maid answer the front door again and Tiffani saw the twins standing on the other side of the door. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw them. They were looking even more drop dead gorgeous than normal.

"Tiffani, get out here and quit looking around the corner," the maid yelled and Tiffani sighed.

"You're so mean to me," Tiffani said before she appeared into the view of the twins. Their jaws dropped a little and Tiffani felt a smile appear on her face. "Well you two look great tonight," Tiffani said as she walked over to stand in front of the twins.

"So do you," Kaoru said as Hikaru gave Tiffani a kiss on the cheek. Kaoru gave her a kiss on the other cheek before they each took one of her arms and led her out of the house.

"They grow up so fast," the maid said before shutting the front door. "Well since I'm the only one in the house right now, it's time to eat ice cream and watch soap operas," the maid yelled before rushing towards the kitchen.

Shea's eyes lit up when she saw that the limo had stopped at a beautiful garden that had lights throughout creating a beautiful atmosphere. Kyoya stepped out of the limo first and held out his hand for Shea. She smiled at him as she took his hand and stepped out of the limo. "It's beautiful," Shea said to Kyoya as he started to lead her through the garden to where he had a table set up for them to dine together for their romantic date.

"Never knew he could be such a romantic," Shea thought happily, as Kyoya held out the chair for her to sit down in first.

The twins had blindfolded Tiffani so she could not see where they were going, even though she had no idea about where was what around this area anyways. The limo slowed to a stop, but the twins did not let Tiffani remove her blindfold yet.

"Just hold our hands and we'll get you there safely," Hikaru said and Tiffani knew she would see a small smirk on his face if she was not blindfolded right now.

"Alright," Tiffani said as she felt a warm hand grab each of her hands. Tiffani followed the twins as they led her wherever they were taking her. Tiffani paused when she felt one hand leave one of hers.

"You're going to love this," Kaoru said from behind Tiffani as he untied the blindfold. Tiffani slowly opened her eyes after the blindfold was removed. Her eyes widened when she saw that she was standing on a blanket that was on the shore of a beautiful lake, which reflected the night sky.

"I love it," Tiffani said softly before she gave each twin a kiss on the cheek. They all took a seat on the blanket to enjoy the night and the picnic that the twins had brought along with them.

Each girl received a sweet and short kiss on the lips from their dates before they entered the house. Tiffani and Shea waited for the boys to drive away before they started hugging each other and screaming happily.

An agonized moan sounded from the living room made them stop cheering. "What was that?" Tiffani whispered and they made their way to the living room.

"She did it again. She ate too much ice cream and cried over too many soap operas again," Shea said when she and Tiffani saw the maid unconscious and holding her stomach on the couch. An empty carton of ice cream was on the table in front of the couch and soap operas were playing on the television. Tiffani just started laughing before she helped Shea get the maid back to her room and they cleaned up the mess in the living room.

"Tonight has been great," they both thought before looking forward to tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

The next day, the girls woke up to their father yelling for them to come downstairs and tell them all about their dates. "Seriously?" was the only thought running through the girls' minds that morning as they just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Girls, get down here now or I won't let you go get the new video games you wanted to get," their dad yelled again and both girls jumped out of their beds and ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

"I had a great time," Tiffani said before running to the kitchen for some breakfast.

"Last night was fun," Shea said before she too disappeared into the kitchen.

"Girls, you can't say that and then disappear. I want details," their dad yelled with a whine as he too entered the kitchen and started to bug his daughters for every detail.

"Dad, please do not try to give us the talk," Tiffani screamed before disappearing out of the house and jumping in the car. Their dad chuckled when Shea quickly followed Tiffani.

"They grow up so fast," Eric said looking at his daughters, who were in the car. Shea had turned on the music while Tiffani was holding her hands over her ears.

"Let's just go to town and get the games without you making us go into details about our dates last night, please," Shea said when Eric sat down in the driver's seat. He wanted to spend the day with the girls alone without worrying about the driver sitting around bored waiting for them.

"Fine, but those boys better have treated you two right," Eric said with a smile to his daughters. Tiffani finally removed her hands from her ears and gave her dad a thumb up.

"They were gentlemen," Shea said as their dad pulled the car out of the driveway and they were on their way to town to buy some new video games. The girls wanted to get some old Nintendo 64 games at this store they knew about that sold old games.

"We have to get Mario Kart," Tiffani said and then she and Shea were in a conversation about who would win.

"We should invite the host club over to play. I bet Tamaki will freak out while playing," Shea said and Tiffani laughed excited about seeing everyone from the club playing the game.

"That will be great. Hey dad, do you care if we invite and our boyfriends over to play the video games?" Tiffani asked with a sweet smile.

"Only if you two hide the ice cream from the maid, she goes crazy the day after eating so much ice cream," Eric said and the girls agreed with a laugh.

"We'll just eat it all," Tiffani said and Shea shook her head.

"You're not allowed to eat it either," Shea said pointing at Tiffani, who just pouted sadly.

"Why am I not allowed?" Tiffani asked faking as if she was crying.

"You go crazy with all that sugar in your system, crazier than normal," Shea said and Eric laughed as his daughters started bickering about Tiffani when she is on a sugar high.

The video game store did not remain calm when Tiffani and Shea rushed into the store. They scared a few people with how excited they were about buying some games for the Nintendo 64. The guy working behind the register just tried to ring up their purchases as fast as he could so they would leave. Eric was just calmly waiting outside of the store while his daughters shopped.

"To the house," Tiffani yelled as she opened the store's entrance door.

"I'll text everyone to come over and for someone to pick up Haruhi," Shea said to her dad while Tiffani was already jumping up and down by her car door waiting for her dad to unlock the car doors.

"That's fine, Tiffani, stop jumping around like a monkey," Eric said to Shea with a smile before yelling at Tiffani.

"Monkey hater," Tiffani yelled before giggling at her dad.

"Just get in the car," Eric said with a small laugh as he unlocked the car doors.

The drive back to the house passed by quickly and there were already a few members of the club waiting outside of the house. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm kicking both your butts at Mario Kart," Tiffani yelled happily when she saw the twins standing by Honey and Mori.

"What's Mario Kart?" Honey asked cutely and both Shea and Tiffani stopped while they gasped in shock.

"You poor soul," Tiffani cried as Shea rushed into the house with Honey so she could teach him about Mario Kart. The others just followed Tiffani into the house. Haruhi and Tamaki were the last to arrive. Kyoya was looking at some of the other games that the girls had bought earlier.

"Hey, let's race each other to show them how to play," Shea said to Tiffani, who grabbed a controller with a smirk on her face.

"You're going to lose," Tiffani said and Shea sent back a challenging smirk of her own.

"I have a feeling that this will get ugly," Haruhi said and Tamaki hid behind her as Shea and Tiffani started the race.

Tamaki was quivering a bit when the race was over. It had resulted in a tie, but that was after Tiffani and Shea had cursed at each other and were shoving each other while racing. Kyoya was smirking at Shea after she and Tiffani finished. The two girls were laughing at each other before they looked at everyone else.

"Who wants to try it?" Shea asked as she held out her controller.

"I bet I can beat you," Hikaru said to Kaoru, who just raised one of his eyebrows.

"I'll give the winner a kiss," Tiffani announced and the twins quickly grabbed a controller and sat on the couch, where Tiffani and Shea had been sitting.

"Does everyone play as violently as you two do?" Tamaki asked Shea, who was sitting comfortably by Kyoya for the moment.

"Well they usually don't when they first start playing, but as they get a better idea of the game then they will," Shea answered and Tamaki swallowed nervously. Haruhi just gave a small giggle at Tamaki before she focused back on the twins and Tiffani. Tiffani was cheering them on while they were playing the game. They were elbowing each other like Tiffani and Shea had done, but they were definitely yelling at each other.

Hikaru ended up being the winner and he happily received a kiss from Tiffani. Kaoru was pouting before his lips were captured by Tiffani. "I never said that I wouldn't kiss the loser as well," Tiffani said with a wink before Honey grabbed a controller when Tamaki nervously grabbed the other controller.

"Oh this will be interesting," Shea said when a devious gleam entered Honey's eyes while he and Tamaki were choosing which character they wanted to represent them in the race.

Tamaki was sobbing into Haruhi's shoulder after Honey defeated him in the race. Shea congratulated Honey before trying to smother her laughter in Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya just gently grasped her chin and raised her face before he smothered her laughter with a kiss. "I want to race against you next and if I win then you have to wear whatever outfit I have for you in the dressing room tomorrow at het club," Kyoya said with a smirk and Shea looked at him curiously.

"You're on and if I win then you have to wear the outfit that you have planned for me," Shea said with her own smirk and a wink.

"I have a bad feeling for Shea," Tiffani said while sitting on a couch between the twins as she saw Shea and Kyoya grab the controllers to race against each other.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"I lost," Shea said slowly at the end of the race between her and Kyoya. Kyoya was just smirking beside her and she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist and a hand rest on her hip.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Kyoya whispered in her ear before giving her a light kiss on the neck.

"Hey Mori, do you want to play?" Haruhi asked Mori who just nodded and Shea and Kyoya moved so Mori and Haruhi could play.

"Mori is good at this game," Honey whispered to the girls and they watched in interest as the game started. Everyone was holding their breath and sitting on the edges of their seat while Haruhi and Mori played.

"Go Haruhi," Tiffani and Shea yelled when Haruhi won the race. Tiffani cheered and tackled Haruhi, who yelled in shock at the tackle.

"We need to get one of these for the house," the twins muttered to each other before they grabbed Tiffani away from Haruhi.

"Alright, I hate to break up the party, but you all have school tomorrow so you better get home and go to sleep," Eric said as he entered the living room. He smiled at his daughters and all of their friends. It looked like they had been having a lot of fun

"See you guys tomorrow," Shea and Tiffani yelled when everyone was leaving. They had already given little kisses goodbye to their boyfriends.

"So the guys you two were all over seemed like good guys," their dad said behind them after they shut the front door.

"Dad," Tiffani whined before she ran away embarrassed.

"We were not all over them," Shea said before she went to her own room.

"I love embarrassing them," Eric said before he too went to sleep, since he had work early tomorrow.

"I can't wait for the club today," Tiffani said happily as she skipped beside Shea towards the third music room.

"Shut up, Tiffani. I have no idea what Kyoya is going to make me wear today," Shea said with a groan. She was hoping that it would not be anything too revealing or strange.

"I wonder if he will dress you up like a cat maid or something," Tiffani said thoughtfully and Shea shoved her into the wall. "Just kidding," Tiffani said laughing as she pushed herself off the wall.

Shea and Tiffani entered the third music room and Shea sighed when Kyoya motioned for her to enter the dressing room. Tiffani was also changing into her regular club uniform in a dressing room when she heard Shea's curse.

"I blame you, Tiffani," Shea yelled and Tiffani cringed. She left the dressing room and saw Shea standing there in a cat woman leather suit with a leather whip in one hand.

"Aw, lucky, you get a whip," Tiffani said with a pout before yelping and jumping away when Shea snapped the whip at her. "Why did you give Shea a whip?" Tiffani yelled at Kyoya while running away from Shea. "Don't get mad at me, this is Kyoya's fault," Tiffani yelled at Shea before hiding behind the twins.

"You know, I'm not as mad about this as I was at first," Shea said with a smirk as she looked at the whip.

"I knew you would look good in it," Kyoya whispered, but Shea heard him and she smirked at him.

"Can I dress up like Batman?" Honey asked cutely and Tiffani tossed him a Batman suit, which she found in the dressing room earlier. "Yay," Honey cheered before Shea gave him a Robin suit for his bunny.

"To the cake, Robin," Honey yelled in his Batman like voice after he and his bunny were in their costumes.

"So cute," the girl customers cooed at Honey.

"Here, wear the Poison Ivy costume," the twins said happily to Tiffani, who excitedly grabbed the costume and went to change in the dressing room.

"I thought that would be more of a fight," Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Tiffani loves dressing up," Shea said behind the twins, who just sent her some smirks.

"Good to know," Kaoru said before him and Hikaru waited for Tiffani to walk out in her Poison Ivy costume.

"I love this," Tiffani yelled happily, as she came out of the dressing room in her costume.

"Told you," Shea said to the twins before she disappeared in the kitchen to get to work.

"Working in this will rock," Tiffani said with a wave to the twins before she disappeared into the kitchen as well.

Shea and Tiffani made Honey a Batman and Robin cake. They made cupcakes and small cakes with cats and flowers on them. They also made the regular desserts as well. Shea made Kyoya one of his favorite desserts with a little note on the tray. The note made a small genuine smile appear on Kyoya's face and Shea was singing happily the rest of the club day in the kitchen.

"See, today wasn't so bad," Tiffani said to Shea after she heard how happy Kyoya looked from Shea.

"I guess you're right, and it was worth seeing Honey capture Tamaki with a net from his utility belt," Shea said with a laugh.

"I got pictures of that," Tiffani said and both of them laughed as they cleaned up the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Hey Haruhi, would you like to spend the night with us tonight?" Shea asked Haruhi days later on Friday during club period.

"Well let me ask my dad," Haruhi said and Tiffani jumped over to them excitedly.

"Tell your dad he can spend the night too, well if he's not working," Tiffani said and then Shea agreed with Tiffani.

"I'll ask dad, even though he really won't care," Shea said as she dialed their dad's number. Haruhi was using Tiffani's phone to call her own dad. Tiffani was dancing with Honey while she waited to see what Haruhi's dad and her dad said.

"Dad says that Haruhi and her dad can come over," Shea said and Tiffani jumped on Shea's back. "Ah," Shea yelled as she almost fell over.

"Dad says that he would love to spend the night tonight," Haruhi answered with a happy smile that she could spend the night with Shea and Tiffani, and she was happy that her dad would get to spend the night too. Haruhi just wondered if she should warn her friends that her dad cross dressed.

"Can I spend the night too?" Tamaki asked as he appeared behind Haruhi with a pout on his face.

"But it's girls' night," Tiffani said sadly and Tamaki gave a small sniffle.

"Alright, well then we will have a boys' night tonight," Tamaki cheered while a few of the hosts tried to sneak away. Tamaki slung an arm over Kyoya's shoulder before he started going on and on about how much more fun the boys' night would be.

"Well anyways, let's go pick up your dad and let you pack some stuff," Shea said to Haruhi with a smile.

"Yay, we get to meet Haruhi's dad," Tiffani cheered as the three girls left the club.

Haruhi was a little nervous about what Shea and Tiffani would say about where she lived, but they did not say anything bad or weird. "I'm so excited to meet your dad. I bet he's awesome," Tiffani said as Haruhi led them up the steps to her apartment.

"Well I hope you like him," Haruhi said before unlocking the door.

"Oh my cute daughter has come home," Haruhi's dad said as he stood up in the living room.

"Hey dad, these are my friends Shea and Tiffani. Shea, Tiffani, this is my father, Ranka," Haruhi said and Shea and Tiffani smiled and waved happily.

"I love your dress," Tiffani exclaimed and Ranka's eyes got sparkly before he hugged Tiffani.

"Haruhi, these friends can come over any time," Ranka said before he hugged Shea.

"Your dad is awesome," Tiffani whispered in Haruhi's ear and she relaxed visibly. She had been really worried about what they would think of her dad.

"Tonight is going to be great, well pack up an overnight bag so we can get this fun started," Shea said and Ranka and Haruhi quickly packed a bag.

Tiffani laughed when he phone beeped. She looked down and saw that she had a message from Tamaki. "Our sleepover will be better," the message said and she showed it to Shea, who just laughed.

"He wishes," Shea said before the four of them left the apartment and got back into the limo.

"I bet our maid will want to know where you buy all of your clothes," Tiffani said with a laugh to Ranka. Ranka smiled before he started talking about how happy he was that his daughter had found such great friends.

"I wonder how Kyoya and the twins will survive the night with Tamaki," Shea wondered aloud and Tiffani laughed.

"Well Kyoya will probably mentally torture Tamaki with his glares and words, while the twins will probably prank him a lot," Tiffani answered and the limo stopped in front of their house. Their dad was standing outside of the house with the maid beside him.

"Hey dad, this is Haruhi and her dad Ranka, and Ranka and Haruhi this is our dad Eric," Shea introduced everyone. Eric looked at Ranka silently before he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, thanks for coming over," Eric said happily as Ranka shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for having me over," Ranka said before everyone was led inside the house. Just as Tiffani predicted, the maid was soon asking Ranka all about his outfit and his styling tips for his hair and makeup.

Haruhi at this point just had to ask this question, "Why are you all so accepting about my dad?" She whispered the question to Shea and Tiffani though so nobody else would hear her.

"Because your dad is awesome and it doesn't matter how he dresses or acts," Shea answered and Tiffani nodded.

"Hey Ranka, are you any good at video games?" Tiffani yelled and Ranka smirked at her.

"I can beat all of you, whatever game," Ranka said challengingly.

"Then I challenge you to a race on Mario Kart," Tiffani yelled and the two of them disappeared into the living room.

"What do you guys want for snacks and stuff tonight?" Eric asked Shea and Haruhi.

"Well we have to have pizza for supper, but for snacks get ice cream, marshmallows, M&M's, and pretzels," Shea said and Haruhi agreed with everything. She did not prefer anything else for the slumber party.

"Sounds good to me," Eric said before he and the maid disappeared to either make phone calls or dig out the snacks from the pantry.

"No, don't you dare, no," Tiffani was heard screaming from the living room and Shea and Haruhi ran into the room to see what was going on.

Tiffani was lying face down on the floor fake sobbing. Ranka was sitting triumphantly beside her with a smirk on his face. The television showed that Ranka had won the race. Shea just started laughing before she challenged Ranka to a race and shoved Tiffani out of the way. Tiffani just crawled over to Haruhi for comfort.

Soon Shea was in Tiffani's earlier position since Ranka beat her as well. "Can I try?" Haruhi asked and Shea nodded sadly before handing her the controller. Haruhi destroyed Ranka in the race and next it was his turn to be fake sobbing into the carpet.

"Defeated by my own daughter," Ranka sobbed and Haruhi rolled her eyes before laughing at her dad, who was tackled by Tiffani and Shea.

"Tickle attack," they yelled and soon Haruhi joined them in tickling her father. Eric chose that moment to enter the living room holding a box of pizza. The maid entered holding all of the snacks except the ice cream.

"Pizza," Tiffani yelled before she tackled her father. Shea caught the pizza box when it flew out of her dad's hands. "Thanks dad," Tiffani said happily and hugged her dad before she rushed over to the small table in the room where the pizza was placed.

"We sure have some interesting daughters," Ranka said to Eric as he helped Eric up from the floor.

"That's the truth," Eric said before Haruhi's phone rang. Everyone paused while Haruhi saw that Tamaki was calling her. Tiffani asked for the phone and she put it on speakerphone as she accepted the call.

"Haruhi, help me, the twins and Kyoya are trying to tie me up and roast me over a fire," Tamaki screamed and everyone busted out laughing.

"Guys don't roast Tamaki," Haruhi said and she could hear Tamaki sobbing.

"Kyoya, how about you and the twins just leave Tamaki alone because he does bring a lot of profit to the club," Shea suggested and Kyoya gave a small sigh.

"Untie him," Kyoya ordered and Tamaki gave a thankful shout before the phone line went silent.

"Well I guess Tamaki won't try to force the twins and Kyoya to another sleep over for a while," Tiffani said and she saw Ranka looking sad that Tamaki was alright.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Ranka, you need to hang out with us again sometime," Tiffani said happily the next morning when she and Shea took Haruhi and Ranka home.

"Of course I will hang out with my daughter's friends again," Ranka said before he waved goodbye to Shea and Tiffani.

"Thanks for inviting us over," Haruhi said and Shea and Tiffani smiled.

"You can hang out with us again anytime just give us a call," Shea said before she and Tiffani hugged Haruhi.

"Bye," they yelled before the limo drove away. Haruhi waved goodbye in return before she disappeared into her apartment.

"Wow, that was great," Tiffani said once they were back home.

"Yeah it was, but you're forgetting something important," Shea said and Tiffani froze.

"What am I forgetting?" Tiffani asked slowly and Shea just pointed to the living room. The twins and Kyoya were sitting in the living room looking tired. "Why are they here and why didn't you tell me they were coming this early?" Tiffani whispered to Shea.

"I did tell you, last night, when you were in a sugar high and not really understanding anything," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"So what are we doing today?" Tiffani asked still whispering.

"They wanted to hang out by the pool with us today," Shea said and Tiffani screamed for joy.

"Swim suit time," Tiffani yelled before she disappeared upstairs to change into her bikini.

"Sorry, she always gets excited about swimming, but I'm sure she'll say hi when she comes back down," Shea said to the twins as she entered the living room. Tiffani was changed into her swimsuit in less than a minute and back downstairs. She jumped into the twins' laps.

"Let's go swimming," Tiffani said before giving each twin a kiss on the lips.

"You can go ahead outside, I just need to change first," Shea said to Kyoya who gave a quick kiss before she disappeared upstairs. Tiffani was happy to lead the way to the pool. The boys were already in their swim trunks.

Shea changed into her swimsuit and walked outside into the backyard, where Kyoya was sitting in one the pool chairs. He had a towel spread out in a chair beside him for Shea. Tiffani and the twins were already in the pool having a splash war.

"Thanks," Shea said when she sat in the chair beside Kyoya.

"You're welcome," Kyoya said and gave Shea a small smile when nobody else was looking at them.

"Attack," Tiffani yelled before jumping on Kaoru's back and they both fell under water. The two of them smirked under water before swimming under the water towards Hikaru and they pulled him down as well.

"Crap, we need to get rid of that girl that tries to take Tamaki away from Haruhi before she appears," Shea thought with a frown. "Tiffani, get out of the water and come here now," Shea yelled and Tiffani quickly got out of the pool. She knew to hurry up when Shea had that tone.

"What is it?" Tiffani asked before Shea dragged her into the house away from where everyone else could hear.

"We need to get rid of that girl that tries to take Tamaki away from Haruhi," Shea said and it was as if a light bulb went off above Tiffani's head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about her. Well we could try to talk to Tamaki's dad or we could just threaten the girl over the phone and send her a freaky gift in the mail," Tiffani said and Shea looked thoughtful for a moment and then she smirked.

"Sounds good to me, I'll talk to Tamaki's dad while you get her freaky gift ready and then we'll do her phone call together," Shea said and Tiffani ran outside to tell the boys they would be out in a little bit. Tiffani then ran back into the house and grabbed a box and some old clothes, fake blood, and a picture of Tamaki that Shea got from Kyoya earlier.

"She's going to love this," Tiffani whispered evilly as she started ripping the clothes and she cut off Tamaki's head in the picture. She poured some fake blood on the ripped clothes before putting everything in the box with the decapitated picture on top. The picture of Tamaki's head was also on top of the clothes.

Shea smirked after she finished talking to Tamaki's dad. It took a little while for him to see her way of things and a few threats from her before the man finally agreed to let Tamaki live his own life. Shea paused before she called Tamaki's grandma. She could not wait to curse this woman out. She was feeling even better after scaring the grandmother and making her leave Tamaki alone. The grandma said that she was cancelling the arranged marriage right now.

"Can we call her now?" Tiffani yelled excitedly as she ran down the stairs with the box.

"I think I would rather talk to her after hearing everything that this girl will try to do and I think Haruhi and Tamaki are cute together," the maid said from behind Shea and Tiffani, scaring them half to death.

"Sure," Shea said slowly before handing the maid the phone. The maid dialed the girl's number, which Shea got from Tamaki's dad, and the girls waited curiously while the maid put the call on speakerphone.

"Hello, is this the girl that is arranged to marry Tamaki?" the maid asked sweetly.

"I used to be, this decision will be changed," the girl said angrily.

"I suggest you stay far away from Tamaki if you want Tamaki and yourself to live," the maid growled back threateningly.

"How dare you," the girl said shocked.

"No, you are the one who dares to do something stupid. Tamaki has every right to choose who he wants to be with and he does not want to be with you. If I hear anything about you trying to be with him or if I see you anywhere near he or his family then your life will be over," the maid hissed while Tiffani and Shea were doing a happy dance.

"You're serious, aren't you?" the girl asked quietly.

"Deadly serious," the maid growled and the girl drew in a shaky breath before agreeing. The girl hung up the phone and the maid smirked at Shea and Tiffani.

The girls all knew that the girl would try to get the decision reversed so she could be with Tamaki and that is why the package was needed. The package would terrify the stuck up girl and she would never try to contact Tamaki or his grandmother again.

"Mission accomplished," Shea said after Tiffani mailed off the package.

"Are you two ever coming back outside?" Hikaru asked and the girls jumped.

"Sorry about that," Tiffani said with a laugh before she ran back outside to the pool area. Kaoru was sitting on a pool chair with two chairs beside him already covered with towels. "You guys are so sweet," Tiffani said as she sat in the chair beside Kaoru and Hikaru sat on her other side.

"I know what you did for Tamaki and I know he will appreciate it," Kyoya said to Shea, before he pulled her into a deep kiss. Shea was surprised by the kiss before she lost herself in it. Kyoya pulled away and whispered, "I've been trying to end that arranged marriage for years now so thank you."

"He deserves to be with someone he likes," Shea said and Kyoya gave her another kiss.

"Hey, get a room or something," Tiffani yelled and Shea blushed. Shea glared at Tiffani, while Kyoya just gave a soft chuckle.

"That's not a bad idea," Kyoya said and Shea's blush got even more pronounced.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Later in the day, the twins and Kyoya were still at Tiffani and Shea's house. They were all just enjoying a movie in the living room. The maid and Eric of course were spying on them from time to time.

"Hey, we need to do something to finally get Haruhi and Tamaki to be a couple," Tiffani said from her seat between the twins.

"It should be easy now that that girl is out of the picture," Shea said as she cuddled more into Kyoya's side while one of his arms was wrapped around her waist and his chin was resting on top of her head.

"The only problems we face now are convincing Ranka that Tamaki is a good guy and getting Haruhi and Tamaki to quit being so shy," Tiffani said and Shea laughed.

"Well I don't think Tamaki is straight forward enough to just grab her and kiss her until her thoughts are mush," Shea said and now Tiffani was the one who busted out laughing.

"Who knows, maybe Kyoya can give him some pointers," Tiffani said with a wink to Shea, who just glared at her and threw a couch cushion at her. A small hint of red was on Shea's cheeks and Kyoya just chuckled before kissing one of her blushing cheeks.

"Hey, how about we talk to Kyoya while you two convince Haruhi to admit her feelings, and then you guys can also deal with Ranka," Kaoru suggested the first part with Hikaru saying the last part.

"Aw, are you guys scared of Ranka?" Tiffani asked them cutely and they just tickle attacked her.

"Sounds like a good idea," Shea said and Kyoya looked thoughtful before pulling out his phone to see his schedule. He also had Tamaki's schedule and all of the other hosts' schedules as well.

"Tamaki is free tomorrow so we could talk to him then," Kyoya said and Shea grew an excited smile.

"I'll call Haruhi and Ranka," Shea said before she ran off to get her phone out of her room so she could make the calls.

"Thanks for deserting me," Tiffani could be heard yelling through her laughter.

"You're welcome," Shea yelled down the stairs before she called Ranka to make sure that they could come over and spend the day with him and Haruhi tomorrow.

Kyoya was downstairs doing the same thing except he was calling to see if Tamaki wanted to spend a day in town with him and the twins. Tamaki of course agreed and Kyoya ended the call with a small smile.

"Haruhi and Ranka are free tomorrow so Tiffani and I will go over there early and spend the day convincing the two of them," Shea said when she reentered the living room.

"Great, now save me," Tiffani said still laughing while the twins tickled her.

"Save yourself," Shea said with a laugh as she went to sit back by Kyoya.

"Fine," Tiffani yelled before she pushed herself up from the couch and ran away from the twins. "Can't catch me," Tiffani taunted with a smile on her face before she disappeared out of the living room.

The twins soon ran after her and a few crashes ensued throughout the house while Shea and Kyoya just sat happily on the couch together. They ignored the ruckus that was happening throughout the house. Shea did laugh when the maid started chasing Tiffani and the twins around with a broom.

Soon afternoon arrived and it was time for the boys to leave. The twins looked a little worse for wear, but they left with happy smiles on their faces. Tiffani waved happily in return before she ran away screaming into the house when the maid chased after her again. The twins' limo quickly disappeared with them inside. Safe to say that the twins would be weary around the maid for a while now.

"Thanks for today, I'll call you later," Kyoya said softly to Shea before kissing her. Shea smiled and waved goodbye before she made her way to her bedroom with a smile on her face. She froze when she saw neon green colored toe nails sticking out from under her bed.

"Tiffani, what are you doing in here?" Shea asked slowly and Tiffani, who was hiding under the bed, yelped.

"Shh, I'm hiding from the maid," Tiffani said as Shea closed the door and Tiffani crawled out from under the bed.

"She'll find you eventually, anyways, are you excited about tomorrow?" Shea asked as she sat on the bed while Tiffani sat on the floor. Tiffani looked like she was ready to dive back under the bed to hide if she had to.

"Of course, it has been driving me crazy how much Tamaki and Haruhi like each other but they aren't together yet," Tiffani said loudly before clamping a hand over her mouth and looking at Shea's bedroom door cautiously. When no sounds from outside the room were heard, Tiffani relaxed and removed her hand from her mouth.

"Well please don't scare Haruhi tomorrow," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"I won't scare her. I'll just talk to Ranka then if you want to talk to Haruhi," Tiffani said and Shea just sighed before falling back on her bed.

"That works," Shea said and Tiffani smiled triumphantly before diving back under Shea's bed when the maid opened the door.

"Oh, you're not getting away again," the maid said before grabbing Tiffani's ankles and dragging her out from under the bed and out of Shea's room.

"Save me," Tiffani yelled as she clawed at the carpet.

"Too tired," Shea said and Tiffani flipped her off before she was drug out of Shea's room.

"You're going to clean up the mess you and your boyfriends made right now," the maid screamed and Tiffani was heard struggling to get away.

Eric poked his head in his daughter's room. "So I'm guessing the maid finally caught her?" he said and Shea nodded. "Want to play poker?" Eric asked holding up a deck of cards and a bag of M&M's.

"You're going to lose so bad," Shea said excitedly as she grabbed the bag of M&M's with Eric following her to the game room.

"You and dad are so mean to me. I'm being tortured by the maid while you two are playing poker over M&M's," Tiffani said with a pout to Shea the next morning as they were on their way to Haruhi's house.

"You caused the mess so you had to clean it up," Shea said with a shrug before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Whatever, yay, we're here," Tiffani said sullenly before screaming in excitement when the limo stopped in front of the apartments where Haruhi and Ranka lived.

"This will definitely be an interesting day," Shea said as she watched Tiffani and Ranka hug each other and dance around happily.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story. I do not own the movie that is mentioned at the bottom of this chapter.

Story start

"Thanks for hanging out with us today, Haruhi," Shea said with a smile and Haruhi smiled back in return.

"Thanks for letting my dad come along too. He has wanted to see you two again. He says that you two are the best friends anybody could have," Haruhi said with a small laugh.

"Ranka, I missed you," Tiffani yelled as she was still hugging Ranka.

"I missed you too," Ranka yelled in the same way as Tiffani did and Haruhi and Shea sweat dropped.

"They get along way too well," Haruhi said and Shea agreed with a slow nod.

"Alright you two, enough hugging, get in the limo," Shea ordered and Tiffani was the first to dive in the limo, and she literally dived in. "I didn't say be a fish and dive in, I said get in," Shea said and Tiffani's head poked out of the limo.

"Well you didn't specify so I can dive in like a fish if I want to," Tiffani said before sticking her tongue out at Shea.

"Behave or I will make the maid chase you again," Shea said and Tiffani yelped before disappearing back into the limo. Haruhi looked at Shea questionably and Shea answered, "She's scared of the maid."

"Let's go, let's go," Tiffani yelled from inside the limo before grabbing Haruhi and pulling her inside. Shea got in next and Ranka entered last and shut the door.

"So what are we doing today?" Ranka asked once the limo started driving away from the apartments.

"We are going to a spa and then we are getting our hair and makeup done," Shea said and Ranka cheered with Tiffani while Haruhi looked like she would rather be elsewhere. "We are also making a stop at this new bookstore before we go get pampered," Shea said and she smiled when she saw Haruhi's eyes light up.

"Can we speed today?" Tiffani was heard asking in the phone that connected to speakers up front to the driver.

"No miss," the driver answered through the speakers.

"It would be a lot of fun," Tiffani said with a pout.

"Your father has forbidden me to speed," the driver answered again and everyone heard him give a small sigh.

"Can I drive then?" Tiffani asked before the speaker went silent and Tiffani cursed. "I never get to drive," Tiffani said before looking at everyone. "Anyways, today is going to be great," she cheered before poking Ranka, which ended up in a poke war.

Shea and Haruhi passed the drive to the bookstore by discussing their favorite authors and books that they wanted to look at today. Ranka and Tiffani were talking about what coffee they wanted to buy at the little café that was in the store. When the limo pulled to a stop all four of them rushed into the bookstore. Shea told Haruhi to pick out ten books that she wanted, because Shea was going to buy them for her as a present.

Haruhi protested but finally she picked out ten books. Ranka and Tiffani bought one or two books before they focused on their coffee. Shea had to be dragged out of the store by Tiffani when it was time to head to the spa. Ranka was excited about the spa while Haruhi was a little nervous. She was also growing curious and wondered if Shea and Tiffani had anything else planned besides the trip to the bookstore and the spa.

The limo quickly made its way to the spa and all four of the backseat occupants headed straight into the spa after the limo was parked. The limo driver just grabbed the book that he had brought with him so he could read while the four passengers were being pampered.

Tiffani dragged Haruhi into the spa and handed her over to some of the workers. Ranka, Shea, and Tiffani were taken to different rooms as well. All four of them would meet back up in the salon when it was time for their hair and their makeup to be done. Shea and Tiffani were excited about seeing Haruhi all dressed up for her surprise later tonight.

"Time for your part of the mission," Shea whispered to Tiffani when she saw Tiffani and Ranka were going to be in the same massage room. Shea was going to be in the same massage room as Haruhi.

"I will complete this mission," Tiffani whispered back before she and Ranka disappeared from Shea's sight.

Once Shea and Haruhi were situated on the massage tables Shea decided to start her part of the mission. "Haruhi, I was wondering," Shea said and Haruhi looked over at her. "I've heard Tamaki talking privately to Kyoya and I was happily surprised at what I heard," Shea said and she fought her urge to smirk when she saw Haruhi become curious. "He was talking about how much he likes a certain girl, as more than a friend, and it turns out that girl was you," Shea said and she did smile when she saw Haruhi's cheeks turn bright red.

"You must have heard him wrong," Haruhi stuttered out and Shea shook her head.

"I heard correctly. He really likes you, as more than a friend, and do not worry he does not see you as family either. He sees you as someone much closer to his heart," Shea said and Haruhi was silent for a while before a small smile graced her face.

"Really," Haruhi whispered and Shea nodded with a bigger smile.

"Well this is easier than I thought, I wonder how Tiffani will convince Ranka to like Tamaki," Shea thought before enjoying her massage.

Tiffani and Ranka were staring at each other intensely before hitting one of their fists on their other hand. "Rock, paper, scissors," they both shouted together before giving which sign they wanted to give. Tiffani used rock and Ranka used Scissors.

"I win, now you have to be nice to Tamaki," Tiffani cheered and Ranka looked sadly down at his hands.

"Can I still hit him?" Ranka asked sweetly and Tiffani shook her head.

"No, because then Haruhi will be mad," Tiffani said and Ranka sighed before shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, but if he hurts her then I can hurt him back," Ranka said and Tiffani just laughed before they left the room to head to the salon to meet up with Shea and Haruhi. They both saw a silent Haruhi, who had a slight hue of pink on her cheeks, and they saw a smirking Shea, who was already sitting in one of the hairstylists' chairs.

"I love this part," Ranka said happily before he went over to sit in a chair. Tiffani gave Shea a thumb up before she also took a seat. Shea had to snap Haruhi out of her thoughts and tell her to sit down before Haruhi kept staring into space.

The stylists in the salon went to work and after an hour or two, the girls and Ranka were ready to get dressed and go to wherever Shea and Tiffani had planned. Shea texted Kyoya to make sure that the boys had Tamaki ready before she told the limo driver to take them to a beautiful garden that was in the city. Ranka had told Shea before that Haruhi loved to go to this garden when she was a child. Tiffani smiled happily at Shea before she went back to talking to Haruhi about some of the books that Haruhi got earlier that day.

Shea smiled when she saw that they were at the garden. Haruhi looked around confused before she was motioned to get out of the car when the driver opened the door for her. Haruhi stepped out of the car in a flowing knee-length lilac dress.

"Are you all not coming out?" Haruhi asked and Tiffani shook her head.

"We'll be out in a minute, just go ahead, follow that path where the lights are lit up," Tiffani said and pointed to the small path that was lit up with soft lights. Haruhi looked at everyone in the limo before she turned away from the limo to follow the path. Shea, Ranka, and Tiffani left the limo a little bit after Haruhi disappeared from sight and they made their way through the garden on a different path.

Tiffani and Shea happily greeted the twins and Kyoya when they met up with each other. Honey and Mori were also there. Ranka was looking around curiously before he spotted Tamaki standing in the center of some red rose bushes with the lights casting a romantic glow on the area.

"Well at least he is doing this right," Ranka said and Tiffani and Shea had to stifle their laughter.

Tamaki was dressed nicely. He had on a white suit with a lilac tie. A red rose was in one hand, as he looked a little nervous standing there by himself. He was looking straight at the path that Haruhi would soon be walking on that would lead her to him.

Haruhi walked through the garden admiring the flowers before she froze at the sight before her. Tamaki was standing in the center of red rose bushes with a soft smile on his face and a red rose in his hand.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said when he spotted her and Haruhi walked towards him slowly wondering if he was there or not with that affection shining in his eyes towards her.

"Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing out here?" Haruhi asked softly and Tamaki smiled before lightly caressing one of her cheeks with the back of his hand.

"Please Haruhi, just call me Tamaki," Tamaki said and Haruhi felt her heart leap in her chest.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said and Tamaki's eyes sparkled down at her. Haruhi lost her breath at all of the care that he was showing towards her.

"Haruhi, every time that I'm around you I just want to hold you close and never let you go. My love towards you has wanted to escape and show itself for a long time and I am tired of hiding how I truly feel about you. Haruhi, I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" Tamaki asked as he bent down on one knee and held the rose out to Haruhi.

Everyone hiding behind the rose bushes was holding their breath as they watched Haruhi and Tamaki. Haruhi was silent and she had either shock or surprise written across her face. Tiffani and Shea were crossing their fingers as they waited for Haruhi's answer.

A bright smile appeared on Haruhi's face before she nodded her head and said, "Yes, and I love you too." A dark red appeared on Haruhi's face as Tamaki stood up and pulled Haruhi into a sweet kiss before he put the thorn less rose into Haruhi's hair above her right ear.

"Finally," the twins yelled as they showed themselves. Tamaki yelled at them and Haruhi's blush grew darker.

"We're so happy for you," Tiffani and Shea yelled as they too showed themselves. Soon everyone that was hidden showed themselves. Tamaki looked nervous when he saw Ranka, who was staring at him and Haruhi.

"Tamaki, if you will love and take care of my daughter then I will accept your relationship with my daughter with open arms," Ranka said seriously and Tamaki gave his word to Ranka that he would love and take care of Haruhi forever.

"Yay, Tama-chan and Haru-chan are together," Honey said cutely before he hugged Haruhi and then ran over to be spin around while holding hands with Tiffani and Shea. Mori and Kyoya showed small smiles towards the new couple.

"When you two have kids, can I be the godmother?" Tiffani yelled and now both Tamaki and Haruhi were blushing, while Ranka passed out.

"I thought I was going to be the godmother," Shea said, which caused both of them to start play fighting.

"You can both be the godmother, if I get to be the godmother of your kids," Haruhi said with a smirk as she looked between Tiffani and the twins, and then between Shea and Kyoya. Haruhi smiled while Tamaki laughed when the twins and Kyoya grew smirks on their faces while Tiffani and Shea were blushing up a storm.

"I'll be the godfather," Honey said and Shea and Tiffani laughed as they imagined Honey as the godfather from the movie "The Godfather." Shea and Tiffani smiled at each other as they were wrapped up in the arms of their boyfriends.

"Well how about we go get some ice cream?" Ranka suggested and soon everyone was off to enjoy sweet ice cream.

"To great friends and to new adventures," Shea said to Tiffani, who smiled and gave a kiss to Kaoru and Hikaru.

"And to love," Tiffani said as Shea was kissed by Kyoya.

"To the host club," the club members said with a laugh.

"And to me," Ranka said, which caused everyone to dissolve into laughter. Tiffani and Shea definitely knew that being here was going to be a ton of fun, and they hoped it would never end.

The End


End file.
